Sonic: Terran Lore
by Zulon
Summary: A short history of the Terrans place in the Archie Sonic Universe


**The Terrans and the Exodus **  
Six hundred years ago a group of Humans departed from their home in Station Square search of a new land to colonize. The charismatic Doran Routhe was not only a member of the Station Square Senate but also a scientist and the thought of establishing a new settlement elsewhere in the world was enticing. He gathered many like-minded individuals and made a proposal to the government, however they refused to fund such a project and were quite content with remaining isolated from the rest of the world. Angered at the government's lack of courage, but refusing to give up, Doran resigned as senator and using his own vast wealth to procured supplies and various other equipment that would be needed to construct their new home. After weeks of preparations Doran and his followers were finally ready to leave and as they emerged from the cavern where Station Square was located, they renamed themselves Terrans as a final act to differentiate themselves from their isolationist kin and headed east.

**The First Colony**  
Doran and his Terran followers traveled for many months coming under attack from various ferocious and dangerous creatures and losing many in the process. All seemed lost until the Terran crossed a large channel and arrived in a region that would eventually be known as Murasia. The land was made up of a large vast jungle that was dotted with high mountains and ruins belonging to a once thriving civilization. As they traveled further inland they arrived at a massive mountain, the highest elevation in the region that would become known as Mount Murasia. Discovering a tunnel that descended deep into the earth, several members of the Expedition headed inside and discovered a massive continent that was surrounded by a large ocean. Reminded of their former home in Station Square and believing that this was what they had been searching for, they named their new home Augustgrad and began establishing a settlement on the continent's southeastern region called Central.

**The Confederacy**  
Over the course of several decades Augustgrad would go through many changes and in order to make their nation more natural they used their advance technological knowledge to construct an artificial environment system similar to the one back in their former home of Station Square. The Terrans would expand beyond Central (now known as Central City) and out into the other provinces creating new cities and capitols. With such a vast territorial expansion the other colonies required someone to answer to: Doran Routhe. The wise and aged Terran was honoured with such a position but was turned off by the prospect of absolute power. He accept the position and his first act as King was to limit his own power by installing a centralized government in which elected officials from every colony would have a say, a government he called: The Terran Confederacy, while those who had served as his commanders during their journey and their descendents were given aristocratic stasis within the new government. With there new government firmly established, the Terrans began focusing on the defence of their homeland as they entered a new age of prosperity for the next several years.

**Contact with the Overlanders**  
Several hundreds of years after the founding of the Terran Confederacy (now the Terran Republic) a group of archaeologists exploring as series of ruins in the Kingdom Valley region made contact with a group of four fingered humans known as Overlanders. They had fled from their capitol of MegaCentral after being defeated at the hands of the Mobians during the Great War, while a large portion of their race under the leadership of Colin Kintobor Sr. had taken to the stars. Feeling sorry for their four fingered cousins the Terran Republic government elected to open their nation to the Overlanders and any more that may appear.

**Mobian Refugees**  
A few years later construction was already beginning along Murasia's southern coastline on the city of Soleanna to accompany Augustgrad's booming population and would be the new home for the Routhe Royal Family. The rail-line from Augustgrad to Soleanna was complete and the city would act not only as a travel destination but also a hub for any more Overlander refugees that may show up. So it was quite a shock to the Terrans when the local militia discovered a group of anthropomorphic animals that the Overlanders called Mobians the race that had defeated them during the war. They too had fled from the lands to the north in order to escape from the tyranny of Dr. Ivo Robotnik; the former War Minister of the Kingdom of Acorn and traitor to the Overlanders. That information horrified the Terran Government who quickly began the process of granting them amnesty but a small minority of Humans and Overlanders were opposed to the idea and protested the plan. Eventually the government was successful in passing the bill through the United Assembly which resulting in the formation of a Human Supremacist Group: The Vanu Sovereignty. A militant/political organization that would become a thorn in the sides of both the govenment and the Mobian community and would prevent any real action being taken to combat Dr. Robotnik or later the Xorda.

**Discovery**  
A servant working for a mysterious benefactor would eventually appeared in New Mobotropolis one night to leak information about the Terrans. The benefactor hoped that in doing so would help to spark an alliance between the two nations that would accelerate the defeat of the Eggman Empire. King Elias and the Council of Acorn intrigued about the possibility of gaining new allies appointed Princess Sally to lead a team of diplomats to Murasia to meet with the Terran Government and attempt to convince them to join in the ongoing war against Dr. Robotnik's evil empire. Contact with the Terrans is imminent, but only time will tell whether or not they join the alliance.


End file.
